


S I L K

by OneRepxblic



Series: V A N I T Y [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Healing, Heartbreak, Love, Pain, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRepxblic/pseuds/OneRepxblic
Summary: He had eyes that made even the brightest stars jealous.inspired by milk & honey. great recommendation if your heart is in need of healing.





	1. the love

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on quotev too! just go to ➳ quotev.com/queenkey
> 
> i hope you enjoy this because I'm terrible at poetry(and writing in general), idek if I consider this poetry, but I tried lol

 

_the love_

no one ever said it was ~~easy~~. then again they never said it would be this hard.


	2. the song

 

 

before he ever kissed me he made me kiss the cool surface of his favorite instrument. the sound vibrated through my body like an earthquake.  _feel that,_ an easy smile graced his lips.  _that's power. that's love_

         - _sing that song for me_

    


	3. the thief

 

 

  he stole my smile. he stole my laugh. and when his warm lips were pressed firmly against mine there was no doubt that he was going to steal the words right out of my mouth.

 


End file.
